Marvelous Things
by Molly Jones
Summary: Inuyasha/Regular Show crossover!8D Mordecai and Rigby always have a boring life. They take an interest in an anime, and soon they find it to be real! How awesome is that? :D lol enjoy! Read and review. thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, mates. (: lol, it's been a while since I wrote another story. I felt like writing another cartoon crossover story. :D Well recently, I've gotten into the cartoon, **_**Regular Show**_**. It's hilarious and witty. And J.G. Quintel is a freakin' genius! I was really frustrated on what I should cross over the show with… so I decided why not one of my favorite animes, **_**Inuyasha**_**! Lol XD Well here it is, enjoy. Read and review please and thank you. ^_^**

**-Molly Jones 3**

It seemed like a regular day for Mordecai. He was bored as usual after doing some 'pointless' chores demanded by Benson, the high-tempered Gumball machine. He laid there on his bed, sighing and groaning to himself as he buried his face into a comforting pillow.

"HAHA! Take that, you evil, monkey beast!"

"Huh?" Mordecai looked up in confusion as he heard the hyperactive Raccoon's voice boom from the other room. Out of curiosity, he got up from the bed and walked out of his room to see what his roommate was up to.

"What are you doing Rigby?" He asked raising a brow, as he watched his raccoon friend, jumping on the sofa, making fists and waving them in the air like he's pretending to punch something.

"I'm watching some 'Inuyasha' DVDS in found in some old boxes in Benson's garage. "This show totally kicks A! haha!" Rigby exclaimed with a giant smile planted on his face, shaking with excitement. The Blue Jay looked at him and then back at the tv, to see what his roommate is so excited about. There was a girl with a Japanese school uniform shooting arrows that harbored some magical energy in them. And behind the girl was some human creature with long silver hair and cat…no dog ears! He was wielding a sword and was trying to cut the tentacles of some monster in a baboon suit.

"Um…Are you serious?" Mordecai said as he held his stomach laughing. "You're into THIS? Dude, you are so lame. Aren't you too old for cartoons?"

"SHUT UP! This is called an 'ANNN-NA-ME'. (anime) These cartoons are made for all ages, you HOLE." Rigby shot back, shaking the remote in his hand as he took out the DVD and slipped in another one. "This is show is awesome! It has violence, some language, and a little _nudity_." Rigby smirked at Mordecai when he mentioned the last part of his sentence. The Blue Jay just rolled his eyes as he sat himself down on the sofa.

"Psh. Whatever man your just bluff—uh!" His sentence got cut off when he saw a scene where the black haired, school girl is bathing in a hot tub full of green water, _naked_. His eyes widen a bit and some drool began to drip from his beak. Mordecai sure did love '_Lady Pecks_. 'Rigby smiled in victory, knowing that he won his friend over.

"That lucky bastard…" Mordecai said with a small sigh, watching the dog demon seeing his black haired friend's gorgeous naked body, on the tv screen. Benson walked into the room and saw the raccoon and the blue jay lying on the couch, eyes glued to the television.

"Hey! What are you two idiots doing?" He went up to them, hands on his hips, growling a bit.

"Hey Benson! We didn't know you were actually into something cool!" Rigby exclaimed to the gumball machine, with Mordecai nodding, agreeing with Rigby. Benson looked at the television and automatically knew what they were talking about.

"Where did you get those? These are MY property." He yelled a bit, pointing at the box full of DVDs that sat next to Rigby.

"I found them while putting up the chairs in the garage."

"Yeah, well, I'm not paying you to sit around and watch my old anime DVDs." He said as he grabbed the remote and shut off the tv. "Now, GET BACK TO WORK!" He yelled as his face turned dark red with anger.

"Awww." Rigby and Mordecai sighed as they heard the word, 'work', escape from Benson's mouth.

"Man, the sucks." The raccoon said miserly.

The Blue Jay stretched as he got up from the sofa. "Oh well, that show was stupid anyways."

"What? Dude, you liar! You loved it! You were all like, "OMG, Hot Babes and violence… Heck yeah!" imitating the blue jay with a big smile.

"Yeah, yeah whatever loser…" The blue Jay rolled his eyes and began to walk away. "C'mon, let's go do some stupid chores before Benson decides to fire us."

"Uggggh," The Raccoon groaned in response as he followed his bird friend out the door to the front yard.

**Meanwhile... In the deep forests, of Feudal Japan.**

"Inuyasha, you idiot! SIT!" Kagome screamed as she witnessed her friend fall to the ground violently, leaving a giant hole in the ground.

"Why you…" He let out weakly, looking up at her with a angry looking face.

"Hmph. Serves you right." She crossed her arms and pouted. Her other friends, Sango, Miroku and Shippo stare at them from a distance. They sweat dropped nervously as they see the violent show their friends, the school girl miko and the dog demon were making. It was a regular routine for them.

"Guys, I'm going home! See ya!" Kagome said to her group of friends as she walked passed them, carrying her yellow backpack full of necessities over her shoulder.

Sango and Miroku nodded, glaring at Inuyasha for being so "stupid" and "arrogant." Shippo and Kirara, Sango's demon cat, give Kagome a warming goodbye hug before she leaves. Kagome smiled at her dear friends before turning to see Inuyasha, climbing out of the giant hole, Kagome made with her spell. She grunted and turned to leave to the dark forest, knowing there's a special well waiting for her, which opens the key for her to return to her home. The Present time.

**Well that concludes the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it, can't wait to write the meeting in the second chapter. :D I love you guys!**

**-MollyJones**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back! :D lol I just want to thank for the reviews and for the supporters of this fanfic. I love you guys. I do no own **_**Regular Show**_**, the mighty, genius, J.G. Quintel does. XD And **_**Inuyasha**_** is owned by the awesome, Rumiko Takahasi! :) enjoy!**

"Listen up, we have to get everything set up for this birthday party today. So why don't you guys stop slacking off and DO YOU'RE FREAKING JOBS FOR ONCE!"

Benson yelled in a furious tone at the two employees with his face turning dark red. Mordecai and Rigby just sighed in response, feeling lazy as usual.

"You can start by decorating the whole party area, Now get to work or YOU'RE BOTH FIRED!" Benson yelled again before returning inside the house. Mordecai and Rigby groaned as picked up a few boxes of party favors and decorations and headed towards the front of the garage.

"Ugh! I wish we were still inside watching those awesome DVDs." Rigby said as he said as he placed a box down onto a table and emptied out the decorations.

"I know, but we're going to get fired if we keep slack off all time, you baby." The blue bird said to his lazy co-worker. "Dude, we're ADULTS. We don't have to be watching cartoons or to be fooling around."

"UGGGH. You sound like Benson."

"Shut up!"

Mordecai rolled his eyes and turned away from his raccoon friend. He found a box full of party hats and party whistles and he neatly organized the party favors in rows on the table. He sighed to himself glumly as he opened another box and emptied out its contents. _"Why does life have to be so boring?" "All we do is work, work, work!" "Why can't jobs be exciting and fun? " _All these thoughts rushed through his head as he began to daze off, almost forgetting about his important tasks.

"Hey, Mordecai! Look at me!"

The Blue Jay's train of thoughts was broken by the familiar voice of his roommate. Mordecai turned to see Rigby, wearing two party hats on his head like "cat ears." His body was also covered in red streamers and he was holding a piñata stick in a fighting combat stance.

"Look, I'm the fearful, half-demon, Inuyasha! Hiiiii-yah!" The raccoon excitedly exclaimed as he began to wave the stick around frantically, almost hitting his bird friend in the face.

"What the H dude? Quit fooling around!" The bird said as he tried to shield himself with his wings/arms from getting hit by the Piñata stick.

"Shut up and fight me, _Miroku_!" The hyperactive raccoon smirked as he tossed his blue jay friend a piñata stick to defend himself with. Mordecai looked down at him, raising a brow in confusion.

"Miroku?"

"Haha yes! You're the awesome, yet extremely perverted Monk who travels with Inuyasha. He's cursed with a wind tunnel in his right hand. In combat he uncovers his palm and he's all like 'WIND TUNNEL!" and WOOOOOSH, He uses it as a weapon to suck his enemies right into it!"

"Psssh, Whatever." Mordecai grumbled and rolled his eyes, throwing the stick onto the ground. "Dude, I am not going to stoop to your level and play pretend with you, you baby." He crossed his arms and turned away from his raccoon friend.

"Ha! You're just scared 'cuz you know I would beat you! LOSER!" Rigby snickered as he purposely taunted his friend. Mordecai's eyes widened at the insult and growled angrily. He quickly grabbed the piñata stick from the ground and stood in a fighting pose.

"You're going to regret saying that… _Dog-boy_." The blue jay said with a huge grin on his face, receiving another grin in return from the raccoon.

"Hiiiiiiiyah!" Rigby yelled as he ran toward Mordecai, wielding his 'sword' up in the air. Mordecai easily dogged the attack by jumping over the raccoon.

"Ha! You missed you loser!" Mordecai yelled out before running towards the garage, knocking down a few boxes of party favors off a table in the process.

"GAAH! Get back here you stupid monk, so I can KILL YOU!" The raccoon screamed out, chasing his friend, frantically waving his stick up in the air, popping a few balloons that were displayed on a few tables.

**Meanwhile, in Feudal Japan…**

Kagome angrily stomped as she made her way through the forest. Her back was hurting her from carrying her heavy backpack, and she was still fuming from her usual morning fight with Inuyasha. She was so mad that she punched and ripped the branches off from the trees that got in her way.

"_Ugggh, I can't wait to get home, take a nice bath and finally relax." _She thought to herself as she continued to march through the forest, trying the speed up her pace. She missed seeing her mom, her grandpa and her little brother, Sota. She already forgot the last time she went to go visit them, it felt like years.

**Back with our two lazy heroes…**

"Ow! You cheated!" Mordecai yelled as he rubbed his head in pain at the spot where his raccoon friend had striked him.

"Aww, are you gonna cry? Who's the baby now, you HOLE!" Rigby exclaimed with a victorious tone in his voice, holding his 'sword' up above his head.

"You're the HOLE!" Mordecai yelled angrily and swung his stick at the raccoon, barely missing him. Rigby laughed and made silly faces at his bird friend.

"Haha Dude, you SUCK!"

Mordecai began to growl in frustration, at the fact he's 'losing' at the game. Mordecai began to look around the garage, trying to find something to aid him in battle. He gasped as he laid his eyes on an old mechanical fan, sitting against the wall. He dashed towards the fan and quickly plugged the wires into the electrical socket. He smirked as he faced the fan at Rigby, receiving a surprised expression from the raccoon.

"Take THIS. WIND TUNNNEL!" He screamed excitedly, pushing down the main button on the fan, unleashing a gust of air towards Rigby.

"Holy CRAP!" Screamed the raccoon as the blast of air blew his tiny body backwards, slightly losing his balance. Rigby felt like his face was being pulled back by the giant gust of wind. He watched as his co-worker laughed manically in triumph, which kind of scared him a little. The surprised raccoon dropped his sword and ran outside the garage for shelter. He anxiously began to look for anything to use as a weapon against his fan-wielding friend. Mordecai quickly dropped his deadly weapon onto the floor and dashed after Rigby.

"I'm going to get you_ mutt-face_." He heard the maniacal voice of his co-worker running after him with his piñata stick. Rigby quickly picked up his pace, running deeply into the massive lawn that was owned by Pops, the sweet, yet weird, Loli-man. Rigby ran as fast as his nubby little paws can take him. As he continued to dash deeply into the tall grass in the lawn, something strange caught his attention.

"W-What's that?" He ran closer to the strange object to get a better look at it. He gasped in awe at the sight of an old, wishing well. It was skinny, round and made out of strong bricks. He hopped at the edge of the well to carefully peek inside. I looked shallow and didn't look very deep. He smiled as jumped inside the raggedy well; it was the perfect hiding spot.

"Haha, I got you now!" Mordecai ran towards the well about to strike his friend with his sword but he was cut off by the raccoon.

"Nah-uh. I have sanctuary here, this is now the '_Bone-eater's well.' _A magical well where I can use to time travel through different time periods. And _Miroku_ cannot use this well, only _Inuyasha_ and _Kagome_." Rigby proudly explained to his best friend, with his hands on his waist and giant smile planted on his face.

"Awww, WHAT! That's not fair!"

"Yeah, but you can't time travel, so HAHA, I WIN, SUCKER!" Rigby yelled in Mordecai's face, gloating away at his fantastic victory. Mordecai sighed and crossed his arms in disappointment as he watched his friend rejoice with exhilaration.

"You suck, Rigby…"

/

Kagome yawned as she finally reached the end of the dark forest. She sighed in relief when she took sight of the Bone Eater's Well. It was long walk and she is full of anticipation to finally to her home in the Present time. She took a deep breath and smiled to herself as she got on top of the edge of the well and carefully slipped in. The inside of the well, turned dark blue and she can feel herself floating in mid-air, knowing she's doing the impossible… Time travelling. She felt relaxed during this activity, she was used to this after, and she's done this like a million times. Something then caught her off guard, the blue background then began to turn into a dark brown and black setting.

"What's happening?" She began to look around agitatedly, her expression filled with worried and shock. She gasped as a bright, glowing, red light stopped her in her tracks. She braced herself, for she did not know what was going to happen to her next.

"You drill bit, you cheated and you know it!"

"PSSH, whatever! You're just angry because you lost and you know—"

Rigby and Mordecai's argument was cut off when a shining red light shun inside the well, in which Rigby still sat it. The both screamed in shock and bewilderment.

"DUDE, WHAT THE F IS HAPPENING!"

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT GET OUT OF THERE RIGBY!"

Rigby motioned to escape from the mysterious well, but then he felt something tug at his tail from the bottom of the well. Rigby screamed in terror when he turned to see a hand grasping at his tail, it was too dark down below he couldn't tell what it was. It seemed the well got deeper and bigger.

"AHH! A HAND HAS MY TAIL! IT'S JUST LIKE THAT ONE FREAKING MOVIE, WITH THE CREEPY GIRL!" He shrieked out, as he tried to slap the hand away from his fuzzy tail.

"Ow!" a gently yet irritated voice escaped from the darkness of the well.

"Huh!" Rigby and Mordecai look down below inside the well to see what has a hold of Rigby. Hopefully, it wasn't a monster. They gasped as they saw the creature rising from the well. But it wasn't a monster… It was a beautiful, human girl with gorgeous raven black hair and she wore a Japanese school uniform….wait, WHAT!

"Oh my God…" Mordecai and Rigby both softly let out, surprised at what they're seeing. Is this really happening? How can this real! A whole bunch load of thoughts then raced through their minds at that moment as they watched the miko arise from inside the well .

She gasped at the sight of 6 foot tall Blue Jay, who stood in front of the well with a huge stunned face. She looked up and gasped as she saw equally stunned looking raccoon, standing on top of her head.

"ummm… Hi." Rigby and Mordecai both uneasily said to the maiden, both waving and smiling awkwardly at her. She just stared back at them with astounded expression on her face, judging by the look on her face, she looked like she wanted to scream.

"W-W-WHERE AM I!"

/

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, I had a lot of fun writing this one. :D Please review and let me know how ya'll feel about it. Please and Thank you!**

**-Molly Jones**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter 3 guys! (: Sorry if its kinda short. o-o' and Sorry I took so long to write this, I'm been really freaking busy with college applications. O: But here it is, enjoy!**

**-Molly Jones**

**\**

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each with eye-popping faces, with their jaws dropping in excitement. Then they both stared back at the beautiful creature that stood before them. _Are they dreaming? Is this all an illusion? How is this all possible? How can a fictional, gorgeous, spiritual miko from a bunch of old manga books and anime DVDs exist?_ The Blue jay and the Raccoon gazed at the girl with confused expressions. They did not know how to react to this situation. What if Benson finds out? He's going to be super pissed when he realized what they have done.

"W-where am i? And who are you guys?" The maiden asked with a scared and worried look planted on her face, pointing at the two animals that stood before her.

"Oh! M-my name's Mordecai. And this is my friend, Rigby." The blue jay explained, pointing to his little raccoon friend next to him. Kagome looked down at Rigby and raised an eyebrow as she noticed the raccoon was staring at her with wide eyes and a huge grin, a small piece of drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. He looked up at her as if she was a goddess.

"Oh my God! Ms. Kagome Higurashi! You don't know how awesome it is to actually meet you!" He excitedly shouted while grabbing her hand and shaking it uncontrollably. "I'm a huge fan!"

"uhh.." She sweat dropped as she stared back down nervously at the raccoon that was now curling around and hugging her leg in pure joy. Mordecai rolled his eyes and groaned with annoyance, watching as his best friend embarrasses himself in front of one of his idols.

"Dude, get off her, you drill bit!" Mordecai grabbed Rigby and yanked him off Kagome's leg, with Rigby whining like a 5 year old in response. "Uhh, I'm sorry… you're going to have to excuse my friend, he's an idiot."

"Hey, Shut up you jerk-off!" Rigby angrily yelled and then slapped the Bird across his face.

"AH! No! You shut up!" Mordecai made a fist and punched his friend, knocking him onto the ground.

"Why you…" Rigby got up and tackled Mordecai, punching him in the face, sending them both to the ground.

_Slap! _"You're Stupid!"

_Kick! _"No, you're stupid!"

"Um… guys?"

_Slap! Slap!_ "You hit like a girl!"

"You hit like my grandma!" _Kick! Punch!_

"Guys!"

"You had enough, you little baby?"

"ARRRRGH! Shut up you—"

_SWISH. _The argument of the blue jay and the raccoon was cut off by the sight of an enchanted arrow flying in between them, hitting the tree behind them, nearly missing the two creatures. They gasped in shock and turned to look at the miko with wide eyes. The girl had an annoyed expression upon her face as she was standing in a fighting pose with her bow.

"I'm sorry, but it was the only way I could have gained your attention." Kagome apologized as she slipped her bow behind her back, getting some nervous chuckles from Rigby and Mordecai in response. She sighed as she crossed her arms and frowned a bit. "How did I end up here? How am I going to get back to Japan? Inuyasha and others are going to be worried sick."

Rigby's eyes lit up at the sound of Kagome mentioning Inuyasha and the gang. Mordecai rolled his eyes at him and stared at Kagome with worried eyes. He began to think of any ideas to help this poor girl and her situation. She looked frightened, lonely and probably exhausted.

"Hmmm. Well, don't worry me and Rigby will think of something to help you, Right dude?" The bird looked down at his best friend.

"Heck yeah we will!" Rigby exclaimed with his hands in his hips, winking at Mordecai.

"In the meantime, you must be hungry… you want to eat something while you wait." Mordecai asked, lightly putting a wing on the girl's shoulder. She looked up at him and nodded, smiling a bit.

"Thanks."

"No prob. I know a place in town where we could go. Come on guys."

Kagome stretched her arms in the air and yawned a bit. She grabbed her pack and carried it on her shoulder. She took one last glance at the stone well behind her before following the bird and the raccoon as they escorted her out of the enormous lawn. She let out a small gasp once they made their way into the small town. It was incredible; it looked like a regular city but… It was filled with humans and with other creatures. She stared eye wide as a horse in a "Led Zeppelin" walk past her, staring at her awkwardly for the 'creepy' looks she gave him. "_Am I on LSD or something?"_ Kagome thought to herself as she continued to follow her two new friends.

"Here we are."

Kagome looked up when she heard Mordecai voice mentioning they have made their destination. It looked like an ordinary coffee shop. They walked in and calmly sat themselves at a table, waiting to be ordered. Kagome sat next to Rigby and Mordecai sat across from them at the table. Suddenly, a red robin in yellow waitress outfit came walking to their table with a notepad.

"Hey Mordecai! Hi Rigby! Will you'll be having the regular tod— Oh! Who's your friend?" The Robin looked at the Japanese school girl with curiosity. Kagome noticed how nervous Mordecai looked as he stared up at the female bird, his face flushing a bit red. She smiled to herself and chuckled a little.

"Hey Margret! This is our new friend, Kagome. She's From Japan. She's uh just moved here."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Kagome beamed, putting a hand out in front of her, waiting for Margaret to shake it, which she did. The Red bird grinned at the miko cheerfully.

"Anyone who's a friend of Mordecai and Rigby is always welcome here. Now, what can I get you guys?"

"Three coffees and a glazed doughnut for Kagome please." The blue jay ordered.

"Coming right up!" Margaret wrote the order down and wave to her friends before leaving the table.

Kagome grinned as she stared at Mordecai and Rigby. Mordecai looked back at her, and began to twiddle with his feathered finger tips, feeling a little embarrassed from the stares he received at Kagome. Rigby was jumping up and down on his seat gleefully, like a hyperactive kid plugged up bags full of candy.

"Dude quit acting like a child! You're 23 yrs old, you shouldn't be acting like that."

"Ugggh. You suck the fun right of everything! Hmph." Rigby whined as he stopped jumping and crossed her arms. The little Raccoon pouted as he looked around the café in boredom.

Kagome giggled a bit, feeling amused at the sight Rigby's childish nature. She smiled slightly as she placed a hand on top of Rigby's head and lightly scratched his ears. The raccoon eyes widen a bit at the sudden treatment but smiled and slipped down into his chair a bit, feeling relaxed.

"You remind me a bit of Inuyasha, you both can be stubborn sometimes hehe." She said softly to Rigby.

The raccoon looked at her, his cheeks turning a bit red at the touch of her gentle hands stroking his fur. Mordecai bit his tongue a bit, feeling envious of his raccoon friend receiving affection from the beautiful miko.

"_Lucky jerk…" _Mordecai thought to himself as he watched Rigby drool a bit, staring at the maiden filled with love struck. His thoughts were broken when Margaret came with their orders of coffee.

"Thanks Margaret."

"No problem. Enjoy!"

Kagome blew on her coffee, adding a one small package of sugar into her coffee. She sweat dropped as she watched Rigby pour five packets of sugar into his coffee, with an enormous smile on his face. Mordecai took a small drink of his coffee and sighed with satisfaction. Kagome took a small bit out of her glazed doughnut and her face lit up with contentment. Mordecai laughed as she looked at her doughnut with pleasure and continued to take numerous bites of the doughnut. Mordecai looked down at his coffee and began to think of a plan to assistance their new friend. This was serious. It's like they broke the laws of physics or whatever. Then again, is he surprised? He and Rigby are always ending up in these mind blowing, impossible situations. But still, this one was huge. They're going to need to put their heads together and think up a great plan to fix this situation. He looked back up at Rigby and Kagome, noticing Rigby waving his fists up in the air, his eyes glued to the television displayed on the wall showing a "Fist Pump" music video. Kagome stared at him in confusion, while taking sips of her coffee. Mordecai sighed to himself as he face palmed his forehead.

"_If only he was more focused…"_

**/**

**Thanks guys for reading my story. I'll update as soon as i can. (: please read and review and let me know how you feel about the chapter. Thank you. :D**

**-Molly Jones**


End file.
